Problem: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{10z}{9} - \dfrac{8z}{9}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{10z - (8z)}{9}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{2z}{9}$